Aku dan Tetangga menyebalkan : Kesialan yang Ternodai
by Vanille Yacchan
Summary: Apa jadinya seorang Haruno Sakura-gadis pengidap sindrom Chuunibyou-tertangkap basah memainkan game eroge di kamarnya? Intip bagaimana sang Uchiha-si tetangga menyebalkan-itu mengerjainya habis-habisan/"Itu enggak menutupi alasan kalau kau memang main game eroge, baka!"/"Aku bukan mesum! Apalagi cewek hentai! Ngerti?…"/ONESHOT Rated M/RnR?


**Aku dan Tetangga Menyebalkan : Kesialan yang Ternodai**

©**Masashi Kishimoto**

©**Hirasaka Yomi**

**Story by Vanille Yacchan**

**Warning : AU, OOC, DLDR, TYPO(S)****, Bahasa non baku**

**Rated : ****M**

…

…

"Ah…" aku menghela napas, sedikit kecewa. Semester baru harusnya aku sekelas dengan kedua sahabatku—Rin dan Matsuri. Mungkin dengan sihirku, nama mereka berdua akan tercantum di kelas 2-4. Aku mencoba memastikan sekali lagi, membaca tiap bait nama-nama yang asing bagiku.

Eh, sepertinya ada satu nama yang enggak asing. Sebelum aku dapat memastikan, sebuah tangan besar melayang ke arahku menciptakan jitakan yang cukup keras.

"Yo! Cewek jelek!"

Aku mengaduh pelan, mengelus hasil jitakan yang telah sukses menodai kepala suciku. Reflek kutolehkan kepalaku ke arah tersangka—Uchiha Sasuke si sampah meyebalkan atau sebutan yang paling bagus untuknya manusia kotor—yang kini menatap papan daftar nama.

"Kamu ngapain manusia kotor? Menyentuh kepalaku dengan tangan kotormu itu?" bisikku, sembari melirik ke semua penjuru arah. Memastikan semua siswa di sini enggak mendengar ucapanku.

Tentu saja, jati diriku sebagai vampir setengah penyihir—Leysis Vi Felicity Sumeragi—merupakan rahasia terbesar yang akan kukubur dalam-dalam. Satu-satunya manusia bumi yang tahu rahasiaku hanya Uchiha Sasuke berandalan enggak berperasaan, berhati sampah, cowok menyedihkan, lebih baik mati saja sana!

Aku dengan rela menjadi bulan-bulanan keisengannya demi menjamin manusia kotor itu enggak akan buka mulut. Di sekolah aku ingin terlihat normal, hanya itu saja.

Hah~~ tapi kuakui dunia manusia itu memang kejam, vampir setengah penyihir dengan setengah kekuatan yang tersegel sepertiku enggak akan mampu hidup berdampingan dengan para manusia.

"Sepertinya hari ini hari yang menguntungkan bagiku!" manusia kotor itu tersenyum sadis, manik hitamnya masih lekat menatap papan daftar nama di hadapannya.

Aku mengerutkan keningku, bingung dengan ucapannya barusan. Ia menoleh, menatap ke arahku sembari menyeringai.

"Sampai bertemu lagi, cewek jelek!"

Kulihat sekali lagi papan daftar nama di hadapanku. Ketika mataku menyorot huruf dengan berawalan U.

Ahahahaha… kejamnya dunia! Kenapa aku harus sekelas dengan Uchiha Sasuke si manusia kotor cowok menyedihkan itu?

…

…

Aku berjalan lunglai menuju kelas 2-4.

Ah~~ rasanya memasuki kelas itu sama saja seperti masuk ke dalam lubang neraka untuk kedua kalinya. Aku tahu pasti bagaimana rasanya neraka, vampir adalah makhluk neraka pendosa yang dikutuk oleh Tuhan. Mungkin neraka ini lebih mengerikan daripada neraka yang sebenarnya.

Aku menggerakan tanganku menyentuh gagang pintu geser itu ragu-ragu, berkomat-kamit merapalkan mantra sihir yang kuhapal di luar otakku. Dengan sedikit gemetar, kugeser pintu kelas itu dan menutupnya kembali. Hm… sepertinya semua siswa sudah menempati kursinya masing-masing. Mereka bahkan enggak mau repot menatap kehadiranku. Bagus! Mantraku berhasil! Siapa yang peduli ditatap manusia-manusia rendahan seperti mereka?

Kuedarkan pandanganku. Sepertinya kursi-kursi dengan tempat yang kuanggap paling strategis sudah ditempati dan satu-satunya kursi kosong hanya berada di belakang manusia kotor, berandalan berhati sampah, oh! Haruskah aku mengatakannya lagi? Panggilan Manusia terburuk dari manusia yang paling terburuk bernama Uchiha Sasuke?

Ia sama sekali enggak menyadari kehadiranku di kelas, cowok itu asyik mengobrol dengan teman berandalannya. Oh! Itu lebih bagus! Dengan tenang aku berjalan menuju kursi kosong satu-satunya. Kuharap di hari pertama semester baru ini kesialan menjauhiku.

"Ah! Sensei-K hampir masuk kelas! Teman-teman, kalian tahu kan selanjutnya apa?"

Kontan saja seluruh siswa yang sedari tadi ribut kini terdiam, bahkan makhluk ilegal yang bukan merupakan siswa di kelas 2-4 berhamburan keluar.

Waktu terasa cepat berputar. Rasanya, baru saja aku berharap kesialan akan menjauhiku. Tetapi hal yang memalukan menimpaku saat ini. Kepalaku yang suci tepat berada di pangkuan manusia kotor itu. Tanganku melingkari pinggangnya dengan erat. Bahkan rok hijau pendek lima senti di atas lututku tersingkap!

Eeeh… apakah pose ini sedikit erotis?

Bagaimana aku mengatakannya ya?

Ini sebenarnya salah teman berandalan manusia kotor itu! Aku benar-benar enggak akan memaafkannya! Gara-gara dia terburu-buru keluar kelas, seenaknya saja menabrakku!

Sepertinya semua perhatian siswa di kelas 2-4 beralih ke arahku.

Satu detik…

Dua detik…

Tiga detik…

Aku bahkan belum mampu menggerakkan tubuhku. Aku dapat merasakan jika tubuh manusia kotor ini cukup kaku.

Hingga kesepuluh detik berikutnya dengan mengeluarkan seluruh tenagaku, aku berdiri dan segera merapikan rok hijau pendekku. Berjalan sembari menundukkan wajahku menuju kursi neraka yang siap mengulitiku hidup-hidup.

Ini enggak adil! Semester baru harusnya akan lebih menyenangkan!

Seakan enggak terjadi apa-apa, seluruh siswa di kelas berhenti memandangiku—tepatnya manusia kotor itu dan aku. Mereka berbisik-bisik, entahlah mengobrol mengenai apa.

Aku benar-benar malu! Mungkin, lebih bagus teman berandalan manusia kotor itu kukirim ke neraka paling gelap dan menggundulinya sampai otak bodohnya itu berceceran.

Aku menyeringai, itu ide yang bagus!

…

…

"Hah…"

Rasanya sudah berapa kali ya aku menghela napas? Seberapa banyak kebahagian dari helaan napas yang sudah hilang? Aku enggak bisa menghitungnya.

Hari ini memang hari terberat dalam hitungan kesialan yang kualami.

Aku bahkan enggak nyangka, kalau kabar _itu _menyebar secepat kilat. Manusia kotor itu kini terkenal dengan sebutan bajingan penakluk wanita. Ukh… menyebutnya saja hampir membuat mulutku menjadi tempat sampah.

Tapi tetap saja, walaupun aku enggak kena dampaknya. Itu cukup membuatku trauma. Kehidupan manusia memang penuh lika-liku. Menangis saja bahkan enggak cukup membuatku melupakan kejadian yang tanpa sengaja menghancurkan _image_ku sebagai gadis baik di sekolah ini.

"Sudahlah, Sakura!" Rin, gadis yang cukup dewasa itu mencoba menenangkanku. Bahkan Matsuri berjanji memberikan beberapa game kesayangannya agar aku berhenti menangis. Itu enggak akan bisa membuatku berhenti menangis, soalnya aku sudah terlalu sering memainkan semua game milik Matsuri.

"Eeto… gimana pulang sekolah nanti kubelikan game yang sekarang sedang populer?" ucap Matsuri, bahkan Rin mengangguk antusias akan ide cemerlang yang baru saja dilontarkan Matsuri.

"Benar! Kamu suka game kan, Sakura?"

"Eh? Benar nih?"

Dan anehnya, air mata yang merembes bak air terjun itu terhenti. Hmm… hanya disogok game populer saja aku sudah bisa menghentikan tangisku.

"Ah, berhasil!" Rin tiba-tiba memelukku sesaat. Kemudian Matsuri memberikan sapu tangan bergaris cokelat miliknya ke arahku. Aku menyapu sisa-sisa air mata dan membersit hidungku yang sedikit berair.

Bagaimana aku harus membalas kebaikan mereka berdua? Mungkin aku akan giat mendoakan kehidupan manusia rendahan seperti mereka selalu menyenangkan. Hm, hanya itu yang bisa kulakukan.

"Hari ini aku bakal traktir kalian deh!" Rin buka suara. Mata besar Matsuri bersinar. Anak itu memang senang yang gratisan.

"Kamu mau apa, Sakura?"

Aku berpikir sebentar, menangis membuatku dehidrasi. Mungkin aku butuh segelas darah, "Aku mau segelas dar—maksudku jus tomat segar!" Hampir saja mulut bodohku keceplosan. Tapi sepertinya Rin dan Matsuri memang tipe manusia yang enggak peduli.

"Aku mau roti melon, es krim mangga, mie goreng, _milk shake… _eeto apa lagi, yah?"

"Hei! Matsuri, kamu kira aku bank berjalan ya?" protes Rin menginterupsi, "hmm…kamu lebih baik roti melon dan teh oolong."

Sebelum Matsuri dapat menyahut protes kerasnya, Rin sudah lebih dulu menghilang menuju kantin.

Cepat juga larinya, pikirku takjub.

"Rin, kamu! Seenaknya saja memutuskan!"

…

…

Setelah sepulang sekolah Matsuri memang menepati janjinya. Ia membelikan game populer dengan judul Queen of the Darkness : The Second Reproduction. Hm... di dunia manusia game adalah hal yang paling menyenangkan. Enggak ada yang mampu menandingi!

Sekilas kulihat jam dinding yang tergantung di pojok ruangan. Baru pukul delapan malam. Aku memutuskan untuk berendam sebentar. Vampir setengah penyihir juga perlu mandi!

Sepertinya madam pemilik rumah beserta suaminya sedang keluar, itu lebih baik aku bisa bebas, pikirku senang.

Aku melucuti seragam yang kukenakan secepat yang kubisa. Menaruhnya asal di atas ranjang berbalut seprei hitam berenda. Berlari bergegas menuju kamar mandi dengan kondisi masih memakai celana dalam dan bra. Jika ada madam dan suaminya di rumah mana mungkin aku berani seperti ini? Ingat! Aku adalah vampir setengah penyihir keturunan terhormat.

Secepat kilat—walaupun sebenarnya enggak mungkin—aku membuka gagang kamar mandi. Sebelumnya aku sudah mengisi bak mandi dengan air hangat. Menuangkan aroma bunga mawar ke dalam bak mandi. Vampir setengah penyihir sepertiku memang menyukai aroma bunga mawar. Warnanya merah seperti darah. Oh! Apa hubungannya dengan aroma dan warna darah?

Kulepaskan dengan tergesa-gesa celana dalam dan pengait braku. Dengan tak sabaran, aku meloncat menuju bak mandi. Langsung saja, seluruh kulitku yang menyentuh air hangat mengangkat semua rasa frustasiku.

Hah~~~ keajaiban air hangat memang mengagumkan.

Di dunia manusia, aku juga suka mandi berendam air hangat.

Semenit sudah kulalui, karena aku sudah janji enggak akan membuang waktu. Aku bangkit dan mengambil handuk. Melilitkannya kesekeliling tubuhku. Membuka gagang pintu kamar mandi dan bergegas masuk kamar.

Setelah menemukan pakaian kebangsaanku, gotik loli dan mengenakannya. Aku mematut di cermin, memasang bando berenda hitam di atas helaian rambut _strawberry blonde_ milikku. Hm... sepertinya ada yang kurang! Oh, ya! Mata iblis!

Aku berlari kecil menuju lemari bufet yang berada di samping ranjangku. Segera, tanganku membuka laci bufet dan menemukan lensa kontak dengan pupil berwarna merah. Tanpa menatap cermin, aku sudah hapal bagaimana cara memasangnya.

Aku meloncat berdiri di atas ranjangku, "Ku...Ku...Ku... Leysis Vi Felicity Sumeragi telah kembali. Senang akhirnya menjadi diriku yang sebenarnya," ucapku tertawa terkikik dengan pose tangan kiriku menutupi sebagian mata kiri iblisku.

"Mungkin aku harus memasang mantra pelindung di kamarku. Aku enggak akan memaafkan kalau ada yang mengganggu!"

Aku mengarahkan telapak tangan kananku ke arah jendela kamar sembari merapalkan mantra, "Rune: wahai sang penjaga keseimbangan dunia, biarkanlah pengaruh baikmu menyelimuti ruangan ini!" Sebuah lingkaran sihir bercahaya putih muncul di arah jendela yang telah ku beri mantra. Itu tandanya mantra pelindung telah bekerja.

Mungkin mantra ini enggak begitu kuat, soalnya aku belum mengerahkan semua kekuatanku. Tapi bagi monster kegelapan seperti Qliphoth masih bisa diatasi dengan mantra ini.

Setelah selesai memberi mantra pelindung di area jendela, pintu, atap, lemari, dan cermin. Aku meloncat turun dari ranjang. Mengambil kotak game itu. Senyum bangga menghiasi wajahku.

Segera kumasukkan kepingan CD ke dalam DVD ROM laptop yang sudah menyala. Di layar laptop, muncul logo pembuat game. Ketika melodi lembut mulai terdengar, video pembukaan mulai dimainkan. Aku menskip video pembukaan, segera mengarahkan kursor mouse mengklik tombol start. Siapa yang butuh dengan video pembukaan?

Di menu utama tinggal memilih New Game dan sampai di layar di mana aku harus mengisikan nama. Fufu… untuk apa memikirkan terlalu banyak nama? Cukup nama asliku saja Leysis Vi Felicity Sumeragi.

Eh?

Aku melongo, rupanya karakter namaku terlalu panjang. Ah! Bikin repot saja. Kutekan tombol _backspace_ pada _keyboard_ tergesa-gesa, sembari otakku berpikir potongan nama mana yang akan kumasukkan. Tapi aku enggak mungkin memotong namaku, Leysis Vi Felicity Sumeragi itu terlalu sempurna.

Hm, aku berubah pikiran. Mungkin Sumeragi akan cocok. Ketika jari-jari lincahku mencoba mengetik Sumeragi di kotak pengisian nama, kata Sumeragi sama sekali enggak muncul. Mungkin pengaruh tombol backspace yang kutekan tadi.

Akhirnya batas kesabaranku benar-benar habis, kutekan asal huruf-huruf di keyboard.

Tapi, eh? Ini enggak masuk akal! Di layar laptop bahkan namaku sudah terkonfirmasi.

Permainan dimulai.

"**Namaku sSsAMpahhH… agak sedih mengatakannya. Aku cuma gadis biasa yang sama sekali ****enggak**** berbakat."**

"Ssam-paah? Hah? Itu artinya karakter namaku Sampah?" jeritku ngeri. Walaupun aku agak kesal, tapi bikin repot me_restart_ gamenya.

Kuambil _headphone_ yang telah tersambung di laptopku, kupasang hingga menutupi kedua telingaku. Dengan perasaan sedih aku memulai permainan.

Karakter utama si Sampah mulai mengenalkan kondisinya saat ini. Sampah anak SMA di negeri Daemon—negeri para iblis—dia gadis keturunan murni iblis. Tapi karena kondisinya yang enggak punya kekuatan iblis sama sekali, teman-teman perempuannya sering mem_bully_.

Nama yang menyedihkan dan kehidupan yang menyedihkan, pikirku muram.

Enggak perlu begitu lama, si Sampah sudah bertemu dengan salah satu karakter cowok berambut pirang berwajah aristokrat, yang kutahu dari buku petunjuknya cowok ini bisa membangkitkan kekuatan iblis si Sampah. Fu…Fu… aku akan melihat apa cowok pirang ini punya karakter yang cukup baik untuk si Sampah!

Si Sampah berterima kasih pada cowok itu karena sudah menyelamatkannya.

"**Sudah merupakan tugasku untuk menolong orang-orang yang terluka. Oh, ya enggak baik kalau enggak memperkenalkan diri. Namaku, Aleron dari kelas A dan anggota divisi perlindungan. Kalau boleh tahu namamu siapa?"**

"**Senang bisa berkenalan dengan Aleron-san. Namaku sSsAMpahhH dari kelas F."**

"**sSsAMpahhH-san, nama yang cukup bagus."**

"Ukh… selera cowok ini mengerikan banget! Berbanding terbalik dengan tampangnya!" komentarku ngeri. Aleron-san si cowok bodoh ini enggak akan kupilih sebagai kandidat membangkitkan kekuatan si Sampah.

Satu persatu si Sampah kembali bertemu dengan kedua karakter cowok yang lainnya—perlu kuingatkan di game ini ada tiga karakter cowok. Faye-san, cowok berwajah cantik tapi bermulut pedas, Duran-san, si cowok berandalan, hobinya bikin rusuh. Sepertinya mengingatkanku pada seseorang.

Empat jam kuhabiskan memainkan karakter Sampah untuk menentukan cowok mana yang bagus dijadikan kandidat membangkitkan kekuatannya, dan enggak kusangka kandidat yang paling cocok adalah Duran-san. Hm, sepertinya aku memang lebih menguasai berteman dengan cowok berandalan daripada cowok aristokrat dan cowok bermulut pedas.

Setelah Sampah—yang sudah memiliki kekuatan iblis—bersama Duran-san menghabisi musuh yang menginvasi negeri Daemon. Duran-san menyatakan cintanya.

Dan… dan… selanjutnya… hmm… bagaimana aku mengatakannya?

Mereka… mereka… melakukan adegan cinta yang sangat menyentuh. Bisa kubilang Duran-san agak ganas. Yah, enggak heran dia kan berandalan. Aku jadi kepikiran, apa manusia kotor itu juga ganas? Ah! Apa yang kupikirkan, otakku sudah diracuni oleh infanteri-infanteri busuk, sampai-sampai aku enggak sadar kalau ada yang mencabut kabel steker _headphone_ku dari jack laptop.

Hingga suara adegan cinta yang menyentuh itu terdengar.

"**Kyaaaa~~~~~ Duran-san. Kalau kau menusuknya terlalu kencang xxx ku akan robek, gyuuuuu, aaaaaahhh, ah, ah, lebih dalam. Ya, itu rasanya enaaaakkkk! Hhhhaa~~~ xxx Duran-san besar, astaga, astaga, astaga, rasanya aneh! Astaga, astaga, seperti ada yang mau keluar, ah, yaya, sesuatu keluaaarrr~~~!"**

"Ahhhwaaa…" aku gelagapan mengurangi volume game itu. Bisa gawat kalau madam dan suaminya sudah pulang apalagi dikejutkan mendengar suara ini.

"Kau ngapain cewek jelek!"

Eh? Suara itu…

Nama panggilan itu…

Aku membeku di tempat.

"GYAAAAAAA~~~ APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DI KAMARKU MANUSIA KOTOR!?" jeritku sembari langsung berdiri di atas kursi putar milikku. Kedua tanganku mengarah padanya, bersiap merapalkan mantra apa saja yang dapat membuatnya pergi dari sini sekarang juga.

Aku melirik melalui ekor mataku, melihat jendelaku yang terbuka lebar, rupanya manusia kotor itu masuk melalui jendela. Bagaimana bisa? Padahal mantra pelindung yang cukup kuat sudah kurapalkan.

"Oooh… rupanya cewek jelek lagi main game eroge!" Kulihat manusia kotor itu menaikkan ujung bibirnya.

Aku meloncat turun dari kursi dan segera menutup laptop yang masih menampilkan adegan cinta menyentuh ala Sampah dan Duran-san.

"Ja-jangan salah sangka! Ak-aku enggak suka ya! Adegan yang kau dengar dan lihat tadi bukan adegan mesum! Asal kau tahu manusia kotor! Mereka saling jatuh cinta. Wajar saja mereka menyatukan cinta mereka!" jelasku, aku enggak tahu wajahku semerah apa sekarang.

"Itu enggak menutupi alasan kalau kau memang main game eroge, baka!" ia berucap santai sembari bersidekap. Caranya bersikap santai itu benar-benar membuatku ingin memakan otaknya yang bodoh itu.

"Ak-aku enggak tahu! Aku enggak tahu kalau game ini bakal berakhir dengan adegan yang kayak gitu! Ini game yang dibelikan Matsuri! Aku langsung memainkannya saja!"

Satu alisnya terangkat, "Matsuri? Siapa?"

"Uuukh… dia temanku, baka!"

"Sekarang, panggilan cewek jelek diganti saja jadi cewek hentai."

Ukh! Rasanya aku ingin menangis! Tapi, enggak boleh! Manusia kotor itu nantinya akan menganggapku lemah, "Aku bukan cewek hentai! Kau, manusia kotor hanya berasumsi dari prasangka burukmu saja! Kau enggak tahu sama sekali kalau tema game ini sebenarnya sangat susah di cerna. I-ini seni tahu!"

Manusia kotor itu mencibir dan membalasku, "Buktinya aku bisa melihat wajah jelekmu itu menatap adegan enggak senonoh dengan wajah mesum. Kau menistakan seni namanya!"

Manusia kotor ini! Beradu argumen dengannya sama saja seperti melawan bos vampir berdarah murni.

"Aku bukan mesum! Apalagi cewek hentai! Ngerti? Bahkan aku menganggap gambar itu bukan gambar yang enggak senonoh, yang hentai itu kamu, manusia kotor! Kamu cuma bisa melihat adegan itu layaknya adegan mesum. Faktanya, kau yang enggak punya kepekaan terhadap nilai seni!" bentakku, aku benar-benar marah. Memang fakta game ini cukup bagus!

Ia menaikkan satu alisnya, mendengus, "Oke, cewek jelek! Kalau kau menganggap adegan itu seni. Coba kau baca keras-keras dialog game itu!"

Aku membeku, ukh… manusia kotor itu menemukan titik kelemahanku!

"Hmm… kenapa? Kau keberatan? Pastinya kau enggak akan malu kan membacanya keras-keras? Bukannya kau bilang ini adalah karya seni? Oh! Atau kau memang mau mengaku kalau benar-benar hentai?"

Manusia kotor itu terus-terusan menyerangku dengan senjata verbalnya yang menyebalkan. Dengan manik hitam anehnya itu dia menatapku seolah-olah aku sudah kalah darinya. Aku enggak akan mungkin mengaku kalau benar-benar hentai! Perlu kutegaskan aku memang bukan hentai!

"Itu enggak mungkin!" aku menyangkal tundingan si manusia kotor itu. Aku berbalik menghadap laptopku yang setengah tertutup, segera aku membukanya. Aku dapat merasakan manusia kotor itu sudah berada di sampingku.

Kini di layar laptopku menampilkan credit game itu. Ukh! Aku menelan air liurku, gugup. Rasanya aku ingin kabur saja! Tapi, harga diriku sebagai vampir setengah penyihir di pertaruhkan di sini!

"K-kau tahu, walaupun aku tetap mempertahankan bahwa game ini bukan game cabul. Aku malu membacanya di hadapan orang lain!" tegasku, tanganku gemetar menyentuh area _touchpad mouse_.

Manusia kotor itu menunduk dan berbisik di telingaku, "Ya sudah ayo kita baca sama-sama."

Seketika aliran darah di telingaku terpompa cepat. Ukh! Dia senang mengerjaiku! Awas kau manusia kotor! Kusumpahi kepala ayammu itu cepat botak!

"I-ide bagus!" sahutku sedikit gagap.

"Bagus! Kalau gitu aku akan membacakan sebuah penggalan paragraf dari sebuah novel terjemahan berjudul—," jeda, ia mengambil sebuah buku tebal tepat berada di samping laptopku, "Kaki-Kaki Berantakan karya Andy Stauton."

"Tunggu sebentar! Hah? Bukannya…" cepat-cepat aku menyela ucapan si manusia kotor itu.

"Ada apa lagi? Apa kurang jelas? Aku akan membacakan sebuah penggalan paragraf dari sebuah novel terjemahan dan kau cewek jelek akan membacakan paragraf artistik game milikmu," sahutnya sembari menyeringai senang.

Mataku melebar. Bodohnya aku, bukankah manusia kotor ini juga hobi menipu? Aku enggak hanya akan bersumpah kepala ayamnya itu cepat botak tapi aku akan menyedot semua organ di dalam tubuhnya melalui anus busuknya!

Dengan bibir gemetar aku menjawab, "O-oke! Aku akan membacakan paragraf artistik dari game milikku. Jangan sampai menangis karena terharu!"

Dengan pasrah aku memutar balik adegan game erotis Sampah dan Duran-san. Manusia kotor itu hanya berdiri di sampingku mematung.

Karena ia tak memberi aba-aba sama sekali, aku mulai membacanya.

"Du… Du… Duran-san… ce-cepat ke gua… ku yang basah…" bisikku di akhir suku kata, ah! Ini memalukan! Aku merasakan aliran darah naik ke permukaan otakku.

"Lebih keras, cewek jelek!" titahnya.

"Ukh… ke-ke… gua ku yang baasah! Gunakan pedang sucimu yang tebal dan ke-keras… ce-cepat… masukkan ke-ke-da…lamnya…"

Apa manusia kotor itu belum puas mengerjaiku, aku sudah enggak tahan! Dengan gemetar aku melanjutkan kalimat yang ada di layar laptop.

"Tenang Sss-sampah-san… aku baru mulai pemanasan. Padahal aku baru menggunakan jariku. Jadi-ja-jadi…"

"Ja-jahat~~~ ce-cepat masukkan!"

"Ka-kakalau kau menginginkannya, memohonlah lebih tulus…"

Keringat dingin sudah mengalir di pelipisku. Ini benar-benar neraka. Lain kali aku enggak akan terlibat dengan manusia kotor ini!

"Ku-kumohon… tuan! Pe-pedang suci… mu tusukkan ke-ke-ke… ke dalam bagian… lembutku di-di-sini…"

"Fu…fu…fu… Sssampah-san… na-namanya bukan pedang suci… ayo katakan nama sebenarnya. Ja-jadi… kau ingin aku me-menusukkan apa… ke-ke ke mana…?"

Aku berlinang air mata. Selanjutnya bagian yang cukup sulit. Manusia kotor itu masih saja terdiam di sampingku. Bahkan enggak ada tanda-tanda ia mau menghentikanku.

"Kenapa? Ayo lanjutkan! Sampah-san ingin apa ditusukkan di bagian mana?" Tiba-tiba manusia kotor itu bertanya. Aku menoleh, menatap wajah datar manusia kotor itu. Ukh… bahkan dia enggak merasa malu sama sekali.

"Ma-mana mungkin seorang cewek menyebutnya di hadapan cowok! Itu enggak sopan, tahu!" jeritku masih berlinang air mata. Ia hanya merespon dengan mengangkat satu alisnya. Dasar sialan! Maka dengan segenap kekuatanku aku mencoba melanjutkannya lagi.

"… Pe—pe… pe… pen… pen mi-milik Duran-san ke-ke ke dalam Va… va—va… vag… AKH! MANA MUNGKIN AKU MEMBACANYA BAKA! UKH… MEMALUKAN~~~!"

Karena aku sudah merasa hancur dari segi fisik maupun batin. Aku bangkit dari kursiku, bergegas berlari sekuat tenaga menuju kamar mandi. Menangis sekencang-kencangnya sembari mengutuk Uchiha Sasuke berandalan berhati sampah, cowok menyedihkan, kotoran dari segala kotoran menjijikan di bumi ini mati saja!

"AWAS KAU MANUSIA KOTOR… HIKSU~~!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

… **OWARI …**

Sensei-K : sensei Killer alias Anko.

Queen of the Darkness : The Second Reproduction : sebenernya author cuma pinjam nama Otomegame. Ada adegan rate M juga sih, hehehe...

Madam : ibunya Sakura sendiri.

Eroge : ya~~ pada tahu kan game yang berisi konten 18+ alias buat dewasa.

Chuunibyou : sindrom kelas 2 SMP. Gejala di mana seorang anak berumur 14 tahun cenderung bersikap sok atau bersikap seolah-olah memiliki kekuatan supernatural dan semacamnya.

**Author Area :**

**Woah… Oneshot 3K+! Gak nyangka! Sebenernya author enggak ada niatan bikin fiksi beginian, apalagi bikin oneshot. Pasti selalu kepanjangan. **

**Di sini Sakura ama Sasuke ceritanya tetanggaan. Kenapa Sakura selalu manggil Sasuke manusia kotor? Ya~~ karena Sakura menganggap dirinya vampir setengah penyihir yang notabene makhluk paling tertinggi untuk menguasai manusia. Makanya ia memandang semua manusia itu rendah dan kotor. Ckckck… padahal sebenarnya dia manusia juga. Hoho… chuunibyou kalo enggak bisa sembuh bisa sangat mengerikan!**

**Oh! Ya~~ fiksi ini terinspirasi sewaktu atuthor lagi baca Boku wa Tomodachi ga Sukunai. Ngocol banget! Nah, ngomong-ngomong siapa yang pernah punya pengalaman chuunibyou? Author pernah sih! Yang jelas bikin malu. Pokoknya mirip kayak Sakura, tapi enggak pake gaun loli juga. Sebenernya chuunibyou enggak hanya doyan ngehayal punya kekuatan supernatural, tapi orang yang pura-pura punya sifat anti sosial atau jadi anak nakal—padahal sebenernya dia baik—dan orang yang hobi anti-mainstream termasuk chuunibyou tuh!**

**Tapi kayaknya sekarang kebanyakan orang yang hobi anti-mainstream yak! #termasuk author juga. Kepengen merasa berbeda. Kalau ngerasa tertarik mendalami chuunibyou #apa coba. Mending tonton dah anime Chuunibyou demo koi ga shitai. Bagi yang udah pernah nonton tungguin entar ada movie sama season 2nya #promosi.**

**Oh! Ya, bagi yang nunggu updatean Bloody 19****th**** maupun Oh! Mr. Hikkikomori gomen ne, keduanya masih dalam on progress!**

**Hah~~ sepertinya author kebanyakan ngebacot deh. Fu…fu…fu… author akan berterimakasih banget buat yang riviuw, para silent reader, dan buat yang udah ngeluangin waktunya baca fiksi abal author.**

**Pesan terakhir : Kalau ada orang yang nistain eroge dan bilang kalian mesum, bilang aja eroge itu SENI, dan kalian yang gak peka ama yang namanya seni! Wkakakakakak… #ditampol.**


End file.
